


Bon Voyage! Wish Me Luck!

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: "Also, ‘I’ll see you around?’ hardly the Bon Voyage I was hoping for."





	Bon Voyage! Wish Me Luck!

“I can’t really see myself getting married.”

“Why not?” Asked Posner, his legs dangling off the bed. For some reason the ceiling of her bedroom was particularly interesting today. Was it the shadows? The way the sunlight made the white turn orange?

“It’s just not something I could do. Not now, at least.”

He hummed, “you don’t have to get married if you don’t want to. It’s not like it’s something you’re forced into.”

Fiona sighed, “it’s not like I don’t like the idea of it, but ideas are so different compared to the real thing.”

There was a pause. Fiona flicked her eyeliner back onto the desk, snatching up the compact blush in its place. A smudging brush fell to the floor and she swore.

“Would you ever get married, Pos?”

He barked a laugh, “yeah! Maybe. Not right now.”

“Obviously not right now.”

“If you could get married to anyone in the school, who would you marry?”

“Dak-”

“Other than Dakin.”

He needed to think about it now, sniffling as he watched the sunlight move. Fiona stopped brushing her face for a moment and looked at him through the mirror, waiting for a response.

“Fuck.” He said, “Fuck! This is too difficult.”

“How so?”

“Okay,” he began, rubbing his hands over his face, “so. You know I’m gay?”

“Obviously. Otherwise I wouldn’t be alone in my bedroom with you.”

David laughed.

“Well, I’m gay. So any of them are on the radar.”

“But Dakin?”

“Dakin is an exception. Obviously.”

“Obviously. But why would you date them? What’s your reasoning?”

Posner looked at her through the reflection in the mirror, an unimpressed look on his face. He asked, expectantly, “Do you expect me to spill my secrets without something back? Ms Proctor, this is a terrible deal if I’ve ever heard one.”

She seemed to think about it for a moment, her hands stilling. Flipping her hair to the side, she waited to see if he would continue. And when he didn’t she took it as her turn to talk. “If i had to rate them,” she began, drawing his attention, “from most likely to date to least likely to date, obviously not including you and Dakin, it’d be something like this:

Lockwood,  
Crowther,  
Akhtar,  
Rudge,  
Timms,  
And Scripps.”

She then stopped and looked at him expectantly, probably more for dramatic effect than anything, and waited for him to say something.

Posner maintained eye contact for a moment before looking back to the ceiling, an almost puzzled look framing his features. “You don't think Scripps is sexy?”

She laughed, and then swore as a line of mascara went on her cheek, “He’s sexy enough. I just don't think I could date someone that’s so gay.”

“Scripps is gay?” he almost-yelled, sitting upright for the first time since the conversation began, “How the fuck would you know?”

Fiona got up from the table and wandered to her chest of drawers, picking up the sleek leather jewellery box and taking it back with her. She sat down and began to fish around in it, “Dakin said so, and while I know he is not the most reliable source I’ve noticed that Scripps is the only one of you lot that doesn't fawn over me. Excluding you, of course.”

“Of course.” he mimicked automatically, but she could see the cogs turning behind his eyes. Sharply, he stood and went to retrieve his shoes, and after pushing in her other earring Fiona stood to do the same. He sat down again to put his shoes on, “I have somehow managed to whittle it down to a list, if you're still up for hearing it?”

“Darling, I’d love to hear your secrets,” she laughed, and went to slip on her own pair of kitten heels.

“Right so,” he began, fiddling with the laces in what she could only assume was nervousness, “With Dakin out the way, it’s probably Scripps. He’s funny and straightforward and about as smart as I am. Then maybe Lockwood and Crowther-”

“They're equal?”  
  
“In different ways, but yes. Lockwood is… playful? Crowther is more serious but a little dangerous feeling. Exciting, if you will. Then Akhtar. Then maybe Timms, and then probably Rudge? I’m not sure.”

She didn't miss a beat, focusing more on opening the door to her room and ushering him out.

“So Rudge is last?” she asked, putting on her coat, “Why’s that?”

“I’m not sure, really. He and Timms are rather alike and different all at once.”

“And Scripps?”

He opened the door for her as she put on her coat, and she smiled when she walked past. Fishing her keys from her purse she locked the door behind them and began to lead him through the front garden.

“Scripps is a little more attractive now that there’s some… assumption going around.”

Fiona smirked at him, “oh I see how it goes.” David stood his ground and said nothing. “Well,” she started again, facing away from him, “I’ll see you around. I've got a date.”

“So you mentioned. Also, ‘I’ll see you around?’ hardly the _Bon Voyage_ I was hoping for. It’s Oxford!”

“Oh Hush! Stop by at Christmas, Mum’s going to make her boozy Christmas cake this year so you’d best be there!”

Pos turned to walk away, “I don't drink!” he yelled back, a smile gracing his features.

“Alcohol doesn't count if it’s in food!” and with that she walked in the opposite direction, her hips swaying confidently as she wandered into the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third day of The October History Boys writing thing! It doesnt really have a name, but each Sunday in October there will (hopefully) be a new fan fiction.
> 
> Today's piece is a little late, but I hope you enjoy it none the less. 
> 
> Please leave kudos, bookmarks and comments!


End file.
